Our First Time
by FrostedTea
Summary: Germany/Italy Fluff. Germany has troubles trying to show his feelings for Italy, it's hard taking love a step further. Rated for smex in the 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on this site, and my first attempt at a Hetalia story. _ **

**I'm not much of a writer, but I get these ideas that I can't stop thinking about, so I just write them down to put my mind at rest. **

**so I'm really sorry if there are mistakes. But I hope you can give me chance with this.**

**This Fic is full of fluffy fluff, and Germany is completley out of character xD**

**Anyway, just in case you don't know **

**FlashBack = _Bold/Italic_**

**Characters thinking to themselves = **_Italic _

**_And I don't own Hetalia._**

* * *

><p><strong>Our First Time<strong>

Germany sat at his desk feeling completely light headed, with his head resting in the palm of his hand, he let out an annoyed sigh, why was he annoyed? Maybe he was annoyed at himself for feeling such amorous emotions for a certain Italian.

Germany stood up and walked over to the nearby window in small strides, he gazed through the slightly clouded glass at the outside world, not focusing on anything in particular.

It was never supposed to turn out this way. He had never been in love, or ever felt he wanted to be in love, but he newly discovered that such desires were out of his own control, and maybe it was just better to give in to his own mind when he argued with himself, something he was doing a lot recently.

In his mind he was fighting with his feelings, he was confused that he felt so weak and unable to control bound emotions. The feelings of longing, want, desire, and love, such sensitive emotions were completely new to the German and in the mind he was completely inexperienced with such things.

But there was a part of him kept longing for these emotions. Seeing Italy's cheerful, naive face gleaming at his own would be perfect right now. For once he actually felt, good. He would never admit this to Italy in so many words, he may get too excited and do something really idiotic, but Germany really enjoyed the company of the boisterous man, when he was around, the feeling of loneliness completely disappears and is replaced with contentment and a strange indescribable feeling in his stomach.

Germany let out another sigh, as he thought this to himself; he felt his chest beat a little faster, imagining Italy smiling foolishly. He was still dumbfounded, why he found the man completely adorable, but it was an emotion that was impossible to control.

There had been one night where he had already shown his feelings to Italy, something he did not plan on doing, but was more 'felt like the right moment' sort of thing. A simple kiss in the right moment can portray so many deep feelings.

Germany's mind wandered again.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

**_The night had fallen and the stars twinkled elegantly in the caliginous sky, the moon seemed to be shining more divinely than any other night. Such a beautiful scene was rare._**

**_Italy sat out, surrounded by the scenery, staring widely at the many fragile stars that painted the night; he made silent little wishes on every unique glimmer, as his eyes welled up from emotions._**

**_Germany had been searching for Italy, usually he would be in the kitchen making endless amounts of pasta, but there was no trace him left in any of the rooms. _**

**"_Italy, where are you, Italy, you have a heavy training schedule in the morning and need to… rest"._**

**_Germany's voice got quieter as he caught sight of the Italian sitting in the damp grass out in the night. He noticed something was different about usually loud man; he looked deep in thought which was a very rare sight for Germany. For a split second the gentle radiance of the moon caressed Italy which made him seem… beautiful, he shook the thought quickly but was unable to discard the feelings so easily._**

**_Germany, now gazed upon Italy's face, admiring a delicate immersed, face, suddenly seeing a fragile tear stream down the others face._**

**_This strangely tugged at Germany's heart; a feeling like somebody had squeezed it like a wet sponge, wringing all the contentment he once felt until it was a feeble puddle of sadness on the ground. He yearned to comfort Italy, ask him what was wrong, and hold him until he was smiling again, until the heartache of the night had fallen, and a new morning shined._**

**_This was not the first time Germany had felt heart tugging emotions; recently, every morning he woke up before Italy, he would gaze at his sleeping face which portrayed nothing but innocent peacefulness, sometimes he would lightly kiss his eyelashes, making sure Italy would not find out his gentleness. _**

**_Germany finally came to terms that he had fallen for the Italian, and he knew himself that there was nothing he could do to stop feeling this way, many times he would ignore the urges, but they would only leave him to longing for more._**

**_Of course he could never tell Italy his feelings; doing so would only make the situation worse, and may affect the way the Axis work together, there was also no way he could show such a weakness towards the country. So it was his idea for his feelings never to be known._**

**_Seeing Italy looking slightly broken was another rare sight, Italy had always worn a nonsensical smile, which was irritating at times, but Germany would have done anything right now to see that same smile, seeing only sadness was heart breaking._**

**_Something came over Germany, he didn't know what, but he had decided that he had to comfort Italy, he could not watch such a scene anymore._**

**_Germany slowly and quietly walked over to where Italy was sitting; as Germany got closer, the tear streaks down Italy's paled face became more visible, and little whimpers could be heard, making Germany flinch a little._**

**"_Ita…"_**

**"_Ger- Germany!" Italy sprang up from where he had been sitting and slammed into Germany's chest, his arms flung around Germany's back, tightly holding him._**

**_Germany was taken aback by Italy's sudden outburst, but softly embraced him back, putting one arm around his waist and the other hand entangled in the back of his hair, bringing his face closer to his chest. His heart was beating so franticly, he was sure Italy was able to feel it on his face. _**

**"_Italy… what's wrong?" Germany hesitated for a moment, thinking it would be a sensitive subject, but was too worried not to ask._**

**_Italy lifted his head from Germany's chest now staring at his face, getting slightly lost in his worried sea coloured eyes. Italy's cinnamon eyes where different, although he had been crying, Germany now saw a hint of happiness glimmer in his eyes._**

**"_It doesn't matter now, because Germany is here" Italy smiled sweetly, making the other feel slightly overwhelmed, as they continued to hug each other._**

**"_Germany?"_**

**"_Hmm?"_**

**"_I don't want you to ever leave me, I'm scared I'll never see you again " Italy seemed teary eyed once again._**

**_Germany's eyes were wide, he continued to hold Italy, but his arms that circled him felt numb and for a second he saw nothing. He was snapped back to reality by Italy sniffling away his tears. Hands now resting on Italy's face, wiping his tears away with his index finger._**

**_That seemed like a confession, a proposal even. _**

**"_Never, I won't leave you, Italy, I promise" Germany felt himself going soft, what was he doing? His heart beat endlessly, pounding against his chest, while his body felt numb, and for the life of him he could not shake away all the thoughts of Italy from his mind. What was he feeling? _**

**_At that moment, Italy forcefully crashed his lips with Germany's in a clumsy kiss. The taller man was completely stunned, not stunned because Italy was kissing him, Italy had always kissed him when he felt like, but this one was different, he was stunned because he did not dislike the kiss, in fact it felt perfectly right, it calmed his mind a little to be so close to Italy, feeling he could protect him if they stayed this way._**

**_Germany pulled away from Italy a little, so he could place a lighter and sweeter kiss on the Italians pink lips._**

**_Italy, as he kissed back, was comforted by the softness of the kiss and was surprised by the gentleness of the usually tough German._**

**_At that moment they felt the moon and the stars which accompanied them on that night, caress them as they embraced each other._**

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

><p>Maybe it wasn't the way Germany had expected to convey his feelings, Italy had practically beat him to it anyway, in other words it couldn't have been a more perfect moment, and he was relieved that Italy felt the same.<p>

Then why had Germany still felt that he wasn't completely fulfilled? He felt, not much had changed after their affectionate confessions, Italy still slept in the same bed as him, as he usually did, he still kissed him, as he usually did, and he still acted like a complete (adorable) dimwit, like he always has done.

But they had yet to share any more special moments not even a simple tender kiss like they had done on that night.

Germany sat down by his desk again, he had been pacing back and forth, from his desk to the window for what felt like hours, and now he was giving himself a headache, he held his head in his hands.

_What do I want…?_

He thought to himself, arguing with his feelings.

Germany knew deep down he wanted to take it further then just kisses and hugs. He wanted to take Italy, all of him. There wasn't an easy way to say it.

Of course he didn't want to hurt, or potentially scare Italy, he wasn't sure how the petite man would take it. He thought maybe Italy was too young minded to also want what he wanted, so he would refrain from going further, if the chance occurred.

_But to show Italy I really love him, I want to…_

"ugh what am I thinking!" Germany spoke aloud and mentally slapped himself.

_Where is Italy anyway, I haven't heard him for hours…_

* * *

><p>Italy had been in the kitchen for hours making a romantic pasta dish for two, he had been humming a playful tune to himself all evening, unable to keep still, his excitement bubbled inside him. He understood that he had yet to do anything special with Germany, and was desperate for another tender kiss and embrace from the large man, he loved Germany's hugs they were so warm, and his hands so protective, he wished they could hug all day and night.<p>

He had dressed himself very neatly, in a light pink dress shirt and a handsome black waist coat with matching trousers; he wanted to look perfect for Germany.

He just finished setting the table; switching the lights, he lit two red candles, placed a bottle of wine on the table and laid the tasty pasta dishes he worked so hard on on each side of the table.

Italy smiled widely to himself, proud at the setting he was able to create. His knees shook at the anticipation of telling Germany what he had planned.

"Germany's going to love it!" Italy spoke to himself, and hopped out of the kitchen, making his way to Germany's office.

* * *

><p><em>How long has it been…<em>

All the light from the room had been drained, the only source of light being a lamp on the end of the desk. The night had fallen and twinkling stars were scattered across the darkness, this scene was the one visible as Germany gazed out the window once again.

Germany thought aloud to himself,

"What do I do? How do I say it to Italy?"

Italy had stopped by Germany's office door, hearing Germany talk to himself, he became curious and placed his ear against the door.

_Say what to me…?_

Italy had become a little worried, he'd always imagine the worst result when it came to situations like these.

_Maybe he's been avoiding me! That's why he hasn't hugged me or kissed me. He wants to tell me he doesn't want to see me again. But, he told me, he would never leave me, he promised… He lied to me!_

With tears building up in his eyes making his vision foggy he still felt curious, and listened on, silently wishing his heart wouldn't break into pieces.

Germany gazed at the familiar shining stars out the window, reminding him of the special moment again, that's all he seemed to be thinking about today.

"What? Shall I just confront him and say 'Hey Italy, I would like to make passionate love to you tonight' No way, that wouldn't work, the idiot probably wouldn't understand what I mean, what a confusing guy".

Italy's face had overloaded into multiple tones of red as his whole body began to quiver. He wiped the tears from his eyes before they could fall.

_What? Germany wants to…_

Italy brought his hands to his face trying to relive himself of the heat in his cheeks.

Without thinking he opened the door to the office and stumbled in clumsily, feeling the insides of his stomach tickle.

"Ger- Germany?"

Germany jumped when he heard Italy's voice, he began to feel his face heat up as he turned around to face him, looking shocked he tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Ger-Germany, d-do you really wa-want to?" Italy stuttered his sentence.

"Uhh… do what? I don't know what you talking abo-"

"I WANT TO ASWELL! Uhh… I mean… you know" Italy frantically averted his eyes from Germany, wishing he hadn't blurted out so loudly.

"Want to wha- what?" Germany attempted to play dumb, but stuttered, nervously trying to keep a straight face, hoping the subject would change.

"What you said… 'Make passionate love…together'… umm… please"

Germany was frozen to the spot, How weak was he? Come to think of it, he had never made the first move, Italy had always stupidly launched himself at him, maybe he had been waiting for him to make the first move all along, that's why he refrained from touching him, the Italian must be stronger then he thought because once again he felt completely helpless to do anything right now.

"Italy…I-ngh!"

Italy had thrown his arms around Germany's neck, once again kissing him, sloppy and clumsily, licking Germany's lips.

Germany pulled Italy away lightly.

"You really don't have to Italy"

"I told you I want to"

Italy gave a wobbly smile, but his eyes conveyed something more than just love.

"I want to feel all of Germany"

_Oh God, Italy is so…cute._

Germany had been lovingly staring at his little Italian for an unknown time, until he heard Italy speak.

"Germany, I thought you didn't want to see me again, I… I thought you were avoiding me"

"Why would you think such a thing Italy?" Germany stroked down his cheek softly, then caressing his face, he brought his face down to Italy's, eyes closing, kissing him lightly he parted his lips and lightly licked against Italy's, granting him access inside his mouth, Italy moaned soft whimpers as he entangled his fingers in Germany's blond hair.

Germany wrapped an arm around Italy's waist as he pulled away for air; he picked up Italy in a bridal style and lovingly joined their lips together for the second time.

Walking out of his office with Italy in his arms, he made his way to their bedroom, suddenly feeling his whole mind haze over.

Before placing his hand on the door handle , Germany froze outside, realizing he had no experience in this way, not with a woman nor a man, he really should have read those books France gave him, he thought it was a joke at the time so he just discarded of the books. He suddenly became nervous; a loud gulp could be faintly heard as sweat became visible on the Germans brow.

_How could I do this to Italy, take away all his innocence, I would only hurt him, I don't want to see Italy's pained face again, I… can't do this._

Italy had been carried by Germany, his head resting on Germany's chest, face glowing pink with a soft smile on his face.

They had stopped right outside Germany's room; he felt Germany freeze, then was shakily lowered back down to his feet. Italy looked up at Germany seeing him look uncomfortable.

"Germany, is something wrong?" Italy also became a little nervous, thinking the worst possible outcome once again.

_No, what if Germany doesn't love me…no, no, no, I wouldn't know what I'd do without Germany!_

"Germany is it that you don't love me? Because England said that you didn't, and that you are only nice to me bec-because…" Italy spoke frantically tears welling up in his eyes.

"Italy, shut up, you idiot, I promised that I would never leave you" Germany held his hand up to Italy's mouth, stopping him from speaking; he wiped away the newly fallen tears with his other hand. "I do love you Italy… more than anything…" Germany now caressed Italy's face with both his hands, and sighed.

"Then what is it Germany? You wanted this a few seconds ago…" Italy held Germany's hands to his own face.

"Well… I still do… but I…uhh." Germany averted his eyes away from Italy's face.

_How can I tell him, I have no idea what I'm doing, he's going to think I'm weak… and then he's probably going to tell the other countries, I'll never hear the end of this… No that wouldn't happen, would it…? I really need to stop thinking to myself._

Germany looked into Italy's eyes seeing them sparkly a little in the darkness of the surroundings.

"Italy…I've never done this before, truth is I have no idea what I'm doing" Germany's face turned frustrated.

"Germany, I've never done this before ether" Italy removed Germany's hands from his face and hugged him tightly.

The taller hugged back, and spoke into the others ear.

"I don't want to hurt you Italy; I don't want to see your pained face like I did on that night… I only want to see you smiling".

"If it's with Germany… I don't mind, I want to make Germany happy too, because… I love you Germany" Italy lifted his head to look at Germany's face, which was flushed with pink, it was sort of comforting seeing the tall, strong man let his guard down a little.

Germany kissed the Italians ear, making his heart skip at the warmth. He then connected his lips with Italy's tenderly.

"I love you to Italy" he said before kissing him more deeply.

Italy pulled away from the kiss, grabbing Germany's hand entangling their fingers together; he showed him one of his famous smiles.

"Germany, this can be our first time" Italy said in a whisper before, opening the door quietly, pulling Germany by the hand, into the darkness of their bedroom, closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much if you made it through my fic without sleeping XD<strong>

**I was only going to make this a OneShot but if I get enough reviews, I think I might make a 2nd chapter. Just tell me if you want another chapter, I do warn you that the next chapter would be Germany and Italy getting in on, but no smut, I'm going to keep this fic sweet. **

**I have started writing A America & England fic, which is turning out to be rather smutty. I wanted to ask what people prefered UK/US or US/UK? I hope you know what that means. ;)**

**Thank you again! And Please Review I will love you forever if you do! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's Chapter 2, I got 5 reviews on my first chapter, I'm so happy, is that even good? Well it's good to me anyway. **

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, you were all so nice, and wanted a second chapter.**

**I heightened the rating just in case. There's sex in this chapter, but nothing in detail, I tried to keep it sweet, I think…xD **

**You be the judge :] **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Germany, this can be our first time" Italy said in a whisper before, opening the door quietly, pulling Germany by the hand, into the darkness of their bedroom, closing the door.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Chapter 2<strong>**_

Italy had let go of Germany's hand, leaving him stand alone, looking strangely nervous in the darkness of their room, as the excited, blushing faced Italian skipped to the lamp, turning it on, a small area of the room was lit with a dark orange glow.

"I want to see Germany's face when we make love", he smiled sweetly, removing the waist coat he was wearing dropping it onto the floor, and made his way to Germany, connecting their hands again, pulling him slowly to the bed.

Germany was in a slight daze, he wasn't fully aware of anything until the dark glow of the light snapped him into reality, and he noticed he was being pulled by the smaller man. He stopped them before Italy had fallen onto the bed, staring at Italy's figure; he had to admit he did feel a little… tense.

"Your dressed really handsomely this evening, Italy"

Italy gasped; Germany's complement reminded him about the romantic meal he had worked so hard on.

"Oh Germany, I had completely forgotten, I made us a special meal for us this evening… I spent hours making it" Italy seemed a little disappointed, that the pasta he lovingly made was to go to waste.

Germany found this as a little opportunity postpone their love making, he wasn't sure why he wanted to do this, maybe he was still worried about messing everything up.

_Why am I so anxious?_

"We can always have the meal you planned, and do this another time, I'm completely fine with that" Germany unintentionally spoke fast, turning his body, trying to make his way to the door but was stopped by Italy pulling him back.

Italy, now with his arms around Germany's neck, his eyes fixated on his face.

"No, you're more important to me then pasta, I want us to spend tonight like this" with that Italy had fallen backwards onto the bed, pulling Germany down on top of him.

Germany's words were stuck in the middle of his throat; he was speechless, unable to say a word, he could feel his arms shaking as he leaned on his elbows, even though he felt a little jittery, Italy looked completely content, he knew exactly what he wanted, and didn't release any nervous auras. '_Amazing' _Germany thought, it's a complete role reversal, here's Italy being the strong one for once.

Of course Italy felt nervous, but he wanted to prove to Germany he was able to be strong, and it helped that there was no other place he would rather be right now then being close to Germany's warmth.

Germany was starting to recognize his feelings more. Being able to feel Italy breathing lightly under his own body, felt… perfect.

"Germany, kiss me"

Hearing a certain desire in the man's voice, he obliged, kissing Italy straight on the lips, instantly slipping his tongue into his mouth, both their tongues fighting hungrily with each other until it was impossible to continue without air, they parted panting. The temperature in the room felt as though it had raised, as Germany felt Italy's heart beating at a new speed against his own chest, the heat in his body overtaking his mind. He wanted more.

"Italy, I don't think I'll be able to stop if we keep going" Germany breathed out, feeling it may be too much for Italy.

"I don't want Germany to stop" Italy panted, squirming around before connecting their lips in another fierce kiss, circling his legs around Germany's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

Italy had been lightly tugging on Germany's shirt while they kissed,

Germany pulling away from the kiss lifted his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor, Italy gazed up, hypnotised by Germany's movements, staring at the strong German through half lidded eyes seeing sheen of lust shine in the blue eyes.

Germany captured Italy's lips in a more romantic motion, now kissing more slowly.

Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's bare back, feeling the warm skin, suddenly tracing his fingertips over a long scar.

"Germany, you got scars…" Italy's eyes looking slightly saddened.

"I've always had them, I don't even remember how they happened, Italy, it's okay… they don't hurt… you don't need to cry…"

Italy tightly hugged Germany, burying his face in his neck, mumbling.

"Germany's so strong; I… can't do anything right, and you get in trouble because of me… I'm going to try and be stronger from now on" Germany could feel Italy frowning against his skin.

Germany pulled Italy away from his body, holding his face in his hands.

"I wouldn't want you to change, Italy, I like protecting you" he then pushed Italy back down onto the comfort of the bed "You still want this?"

"More than anything Germany"

Germany began undoing the buttons on Italy's dress shirt, lifting Italy up a little to enable him to slide the fabric away from his bare skin and dropping it onto the floor.

He lowered his head, brushing his lips lightly to the skin on Italy's neck, Italy's eyes fluttered closed, his mouth slightly agape, he shifted his head to the side allowing Germany more skin, as he began to lightly lick, and suck the area.

He trailed his kisses down Italy's neck along to his collarbone, feeling him shiver, Italy, suddenly sighing out a moan.

"Ger-Germany, you're really good…You've really never done this before?"

Now whispering in into Italy's ear, "Never, I want to be good for you."

Italy gasped at the tickling sensation behind his ear as his lover kissed it. His mouth opening wider as Germany's kisses now trailed lower down his chest. His tongue flicked out against the sensitive pink skin on his chest, making Italy screech in response, his body jerking up as he shivered.

Germany felt in bliss ecstasy, hearing Italy respond to his touches, it felt…rewarding, hearing Italy's voice once, made him want to hear it again, now switching to untouched side of his body, he ravished it lovingly awaiting Italy's seductive moans, and like heavens music, Italy replied with a pleasurably cry, stirring his body more.

Everything felt like a dream now, feeling light headed with desire, Germany silently wished to himself that he could be lost in this dream forever.

Germany let his hands slide down from Italy's chest, down to the bottom of his stomach. He could feel Italy's breathing become quicker under the palm of his hand; quiet whimpers were heard as Italy waited for the German to proceed lower.

"Italy…are you sure…after this there's no turning back…"

"P-Please… Ger-Germany" Italy spoke pleadingly.

With that the last of Italy's clothing was removed along with Germany's, flung in an unknown place in the bedroom.

They now kissed endlessly, pressed up against each other's heat. The dark orange glow of the light highlighted the faint glimmer of sweat the stood on their body.

They parted, staring at each other with dozy eyes.

"Germany…I-I can't…I need you now Germany" Italy panted through his breathing.

Germany knew this was going to be the moment of truth, the part where everything was supposed to melt together perfectly, but he had to prepare properly, he didn't want to cause Italy discomfort, and wanted to try and avoid pain, even though that was impossible, he would still try.

Sitting up, Germany leaned over and grabbed the pillow on the opposite side of the bed, lifting Italy up with ease, he propped the pillow under Italy's lower back and lightly laid him down onto it.

"Germany…you're so gentle… I like this side of Germany" Italy said quietly, reaching up to hold Germany's face.

"I want you to feel good Italy, what we're going to do next, might hurt…"

Italy nodded his head in affirmation, as Germany reached over to the side draw, opening the draw which contained a conveniently place tube of lubrication, which he had been keeping for this perfect moment.

Italy knew what was coming next; he felt Germany's large hands parting his thighs and lifting him slightly. He clenched his eyes shut and clutched onto the bed sheets underneath him before he felt the intrusion of Germany's fingers.

He let out silent whimpers, it felt strange…but not incredibly uncomfortable, he stirred a bit more before crying out loudly. Germany removed the digits looking a little alarmed.

"Italy… you okay…?" Germany asked a little worried looking up at Italy's pink face.

"Ger-Germany…I-It felt good…please…keep going"

Germany caressed Italy's body; he entangled his fingers in Italy's right hand, while he used his other to elevate him. He pushed into Italy slowly, feeling Italy clench tightly his hand and let out a shrill cry at the pain, his eyes watered. Germany kissed him swallowing his cry's until Italy's tears stopped falling, he murmured almost completely silently.

"P-lease…you can move."

Germany wiped the tears away from his lovers face, and rested his forehead on Italy's, gazing at each other with loving eyes as Germany began moving at a comfortable pace.

The night continued this way, sweat dripped from their bodies, mixing with each other, the sounds of pleasure and sweet confessions of love echoed through their room as they cried in sync with each other.

This must have been what heaven was, two souls being lovingly connected, unaware of anything other than your lovers whole being.

Before they knew it, the pure bliss and ecstasy had come to a breath-taking end along with the ear-piercing cries of each other's names played around the walls of their room, before silence settled.

They both lay next to each other, breathing heavily, and now gazing at each other with tired eyes, Germany rubbed massaging circles into Italy's lower back as he kissed his forehead.

Germany had been thinking about something for a while now that he wanted to question Italy about, he desperately wanted to know what happened on that night when they kissed, he was still unsure to why Italy was crying. He wasn't sure when the right time to ask was, not thinking he questioned Italy quietly.

"Italy… can I ask you something…?"

"Sì…?"

"That night… when we first kissed…what were you doing before I was there"

Italy smiled tiredly at Germany, "I was wishing on the stars…Wishing that Germany would always be with me, and that no harm would ever come to Germany"

"Why were you crying?" Germany asked pulling the smaller closer to him.

"I… was remembering when I was younger… there was someone I loved very much, they reminded me of Germany a lot" Italy placed his hand on Germany's cheek, small tears welling up in his own eyes, "They had the same hair as you, the same eyes as you… and this person, was very strong… just like Germany, but they left for war, and promised me they would come back… so every night when the stars were shining like on that night, I used to wish for them to come back…but they never did… I don't want you to leave and never come back Germany" Italy was determined not to cry any more, blinking away any tears before falling.

Germany pulled his head into his chest, his hand mingled in Italy's hair, "I won't leave you Italy ever…Italy…who was this person?"

There was no answer, just the silent light breathing of Italy as he snuggled into Germany's naked chest. Germany realized he had fallen asleep, he did not feel he needed to know the answer, it was just plain curiosity, he decided he wouldn't as again, there was no need to know anything else, just simply knowing that Italy cherished him so much was enough.

"Good night Italy, ich liebe dich" Germany whisperd, cherishing Italy in his arms, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>A new sun shone, sending beams of light through the windows of the bedroom.<p>

Germany was awoken by the lively voice of the energetic Italian. Opening his eyes slowly he caught the image of Italy sitting, naked, crossed legged on the edge of the bed, he held a phone up to his ear, speaking with a fatuous smile on his face.

"Yeah, Japan, Germany was so sweet and sensitive and gentle, at first he was really nervous, but last night me and Germany ha-" Italy was cut off by Germany grasping the phone from behind him.

"Italy, please don't tell other countries about my weaknesses" he sighed placing a hand on the side of his head.

"But I want to tell everyone that I love Germany" He spoke raising his arms in the air to make a big gesture.

"Italy could you please put some clothes on, it's… awkward speaking to you like this"

"Hmmm…but Germany's naked to" Italy replied childishly.

"Th-That's not the point…" Germany now lifted himself from the bed to cover himself.

"Hey Germany… Could we have a bath together?" Italy's face portrayed complete excitement, until he energetically hopped from the bed, but stumbled, onto the floor with a loud thud, "Ooow... Germany…" He whined frivolously, rubbing his lower back.

Germany sauntered to his aid, lifting his naked body up in a bridal style, "I'm sorry…If I hurt you, last night" he kissed him on the forehead.

"No, it's okay, Germany didn't hurt me" he said before capturing Germany's lips sweetly. "Well?"

"Well…what?" Germany questioned, looking a little confused.

"Have a bath together?" Italy said once again, with a large grin on his face.

"No"

"Please, please, please" Italy pleaded with puppy eyes.

Germany sighed, a hint of a small smile twitching on his lips, "fine" he began walking to the bathroom.

"Yay…hey…Germany? Italy's face changed from a grin to a smaller sweet smile as he laid his head on Germany's chest.

"Yes, Italy"

"Ti amo"

END

* * *

><p><strong>It's finished! <strong>

**The ending is a bit, rushed? It's 3:00am my eyes are burning and I really wanted to finish it xD**

**Reviews are appreciated :]**

**Thank you.**


End file.
